An epilogue that has been three years on hiatus
by ducet
Summary: a meeting after so long awakens emotions. the alcohol didn't help much. / michito fic. rated m for sexual themes mentioned in the beginning.


**yes, i wrote this in small caps, but i'm too lazy to correct it because i wanted to push this off me. may redo it one day.**

 **note I: they are all 20 or older here.**  
 **note II: no smut, but there is mention of it.**  
 **note: plz enjoy.**

* * *

it was 1 am, the only sound that rang within the air being michiru's soft breathes in air. unlike her, shito was wide awake, twirling a strand of michiru's pink hair with his smooth fingers, an everlonging countance gracing his features.

the blue-haired male hadn't expected the night to end with crumbled sheets, soft 'i love you' to roll from either their betwix between thrusts and moans, and spilled wine beside the bed they're laying on.

really, he had only returned a short while ago from his trip to hong king. it was supposed to be another night where they popped a drink with their friends, recounting events missed by others.

the alcohol had influenced them in ways that had frightened the chinese man. without his worries, shito saw a beautiful woman who had it all; a good heart and soul ( and guessing from the way it happen, the same happened to michiru as well ).

by the time the others were gone, it was like the sparks flew off. it was a fight of dominance, a hunger that couldn't just be explained by a simple sexual desire, someone to keep the bed warm.

it was something so much more, something they had denied themselves for so long; love. lonely hearts came together, dying themselves in the shades of passion as they'd paint marks of want and need, screaming each other's name like they never did before.

a sigh he'd heave with his own thoughts that betrayed his reclusive mind, heart beating so softly, a gasp coming hither as michiru snuggled closer to him.

then he'd chuckle humorlessly before deciding he needs to leave. he'd slid out slowly, tucking michiru in before dressing himself in his clothes.

the sound of him putting on his belt was louder than he expected however. before he could close the door and go to his own home, shito would hear a shuffle. when he turns around, he sees michiru with open eyes, half-asleep as she tries to sit. the blanket is wrapped around her sloppily, revealing enough so it made him pause.

the pinkette would open and close her mouth, eyes blinking. it is clear that the singularity is thinking of what she wanted to say.

when she'd open them again, she says: ' ...shito? '

and he hated it. the male hated how it made him actually stop, the way she whispered his name in such a voice. he was standing like some average human boy, and she's the siren he ever longs for ( enticing him with just her existence ), and she does it all without noticing a damn thing.

michiru would stand up slowly, clearly having trouble with it ( and something within him glowed with pride because it was of their earlier love-making, but he'd wave the thoughts away quite quick ). like some queen from an unspoken tale, she'd march over to him, insecurity and sadness on her pale face.

' are you leaving? ' she inquires, voice hushed; as if the sentence is a tabboo on his own. he'd gulp, trying to regain his stoicness ( but inside he's a volcano waiting to explode ).

barely inaudible, the red-eyed man would whisper a yes, cool and icy. inside his eyes a wave of pain, there for a moment like firework before being replaced by his usual facade of emotionless hues.

michiru would try to raise a hand, but it'd hang back to where it was before. the room became painfully quiet, and both wished to break the ice ( but how do you do that? ).

' ... ' michiru would eye her bed before averting her eyes back to ruby-coloured eyes. within her emeralds laid a silent beg. ' can't you... ' a deep breathe the singularity would take, eyes trying to focus on his. ' can't you stay tonight? '

and now it was shito's turn to think, to come up with anything to say. but before he could reject her idea, the pinkette would lay a soft finger on his betwix. ' i... will call a taxi tomorrow. it's on my pay. '

silence, silence, silence.

( say something! )

' i can't. '

' why? '

her reaction was instant, bold; like a thunder that cracked right on the spot. she's a natural disaster, and anytime michiru felt she'd shake like an earthquake ( damn him for making her long for something she didn't dream of; before him, she was glad with her solitary life ).

shito's eyes were widened, shocked by her assertiveness. she had gotten stronger in the years, but the male hadn't expected her to stand this strong in her shoes.

' is it because you're afraid? ' clap, there it was. like a lightning bolt, michiru shot straight into the rose, and for once it was the singularity who was the bigger person.

' we were drunk - '

' i wasn't. '

 _clap, clap, clap._ michiru didn't seem to appreciate the words shito rolled from his mouth.

the femme would groan, massaging the back of her head as good as she could while holding onto the blankets.

all these years, she had gotten a stronger fear of getting close to people. zarame's words ran through her mind each time she befriended someone ( those who are near to death will be pulled to the pinkette ), but he's different. he was safe, yet not. he died once, meaning that wouldn't affect him anymore.

' ...geez! ' she mutters under her breath. this was all so complicated. why couldn't at least one thing go smooth? damn her for falling in love with an enigma like shito. even after years, the japanese woman couldn't read the chinese man completely.

' can i ask one thing? ' shito would nod, his expression like the one he always held in the past ( like a doll; cold ).

' when you said... i love you, were you meaning it? '

she asks, but the pinkette knew the answer. the way his lips moved said enough.

( yes. )

then she'd grab him by his shirt collar, forgetting about the blanket as her face turned to an angry countenance. it became a yelling match between the two, tears streaking michiru's face as woe cages itself in shito's eyes. as she tries to understand him, and he trying to understand her.

' - if you love me, then why are you leaving! '

' because i'm afraid of losing you too like them! '

michiru's hand would soften their grip on the piece of clothing, shaking softly, now understanding why. of course. each one shito loved so dearly died before him. even if this timeline had granted him a happy life, the memories stayed.

' you're a fucking idiot, you know that. ' and the woman wouldn't give him a moment to answer, as much as he tried to ( she knew he wanted to yell at her again ). ' i died twice, and yet i'm here; alive. why the fuck are you running away from your problems when you know you could come to me?! '

a long pause, another one ( michiru would later come to grumble about it ), a moment of staring each other in the eyes before he'd close the distance. it was rough, hard, but oh so full of passion. it took their breaths away, the moments of breaking used for michiru to whisper what she wanted.

' stay, stay, stay. '

and that night, he did.


End file.
